


go and choke

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Deepthroating, Comfort, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: “Hansol! It’s not funny!”“That's literally the funniest thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life,”





	go and choke

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be like a 200 word drabble but it got a bit longer

Soonyoung wouldnt stop laughing and Chan just wanted to die. This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened and that would ever happen in his entire life. 

 

“Hyung, I’m so,so  sorry,” Chan kept on saying over and over again, feeling like he was going to cry.  He got up from the carpet and rushed into the kitchen, almost tripping over Soonyoung’s joggers that were on the floor. He grabbed the paper towels and rushed back into the living room, where Soonyoung was  _ still  _ laughing and very naked from the waist down. 

 

He held a crunched up bundle of paper towels in his hand that hovered uncertainly in the air, not sure what to do or where to start, because it was everywhere and oh my god, how could he still be laughing?

 

“Chan-ah,” Soonyoung wheezed, wiping a team from his cheek. “Are you okay?”

 

“Hyung, I...I,” Chan gestured to Soonyoung’s lap. 

 

Soonyoung looked down at his lap and cackled like he hadn't been already laughing about it and like he hadn't been there for it the first time. “Oh my god,” he rasped. “The look on your face when it hit the back of your throat.”

 

“Hyung,” Chan snapped. “It’s not funny!”

 

Soonyoung took the paper towels and just threw them over his thighs, lazily mopping up Chan’s lunch.  He was still laughing and still cleaning up the mess Chan had made, not sparing Chan him a glance as he cleaned off his now completely flaccid dick. Not that it had been all that hard to begin with. 

 

Embarrassed and humiliated, Chan got up again without Soonyoung looking up and grabbed his backpack off of the floor, rushing out of the apartment. 

 

“Chan-ah?!?” 

 

….

 

Chan took a taxi back to his dorm, trying not to cry the whole way. He would save his tears for when he was safe underneath his covers and away from prying eyes to judge him.

 

Of course, Chan forgot why it was that he was spending the night at Soonyoung’s apartment in the first, and walked right in on Hansol doing the exact same thing to Seungkwan that Chan had been trying to do to Soonyoung just a half hour ago, though he had been unsuccessful. 

 

“What the fuck?” Seungkwan screeched, while Hansol pulled off of his boyfriend as quickly as he could without choking. 

 

“Chan!” Hansol said, trying to help Seungkwan pull his pants up while trying to hide his own exposed lower regions with a pillow. Chan ignored them both and went straight to his bed, throwing himself down on it and hiding his face in the sheets. 

There were a few minutes of squabbling and cursing before things cooled down on the other side of the room. 

 

“God,” Seungkwan said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hansol.” And then their door slammed shut. 

 

“Um, can I ask you, What the fuck was that?” Hansol asked Chan, coming to sit on the edge of Chan’s bed. “What happened to going to Soonyoung hyung’s place for the night?” 

 

“I was there,” Chan said, moving his face just enough so Hansol could hear him. “But then I had to leave,” 

 

“What do you mean, you had to leave?” Hansol said, now looking a bit concerned. “What happened? Are you okay?”

 

“No.” Chan sobbed. “I’ve never been more embarrassed in my entire life!” 

 

“What happened?” Hansol repeated, now needing to know what it was. 

 

Chan was quiet.  He turned over onto his side, pulling the one plushie he had brought from home to his chest and half hiding his face in it. “Um, you know what you were doing with Seungkwan when I came in?”

 

“Yes,” Hansol said, interest now peaked. 

 

“I tried to do that to Soonyoung hyung,” Chan said, as Hansol’s mouth fell wide open in a silent gasp. He had really become horrible with the dramatics ever since he had started dating Seungkwan, but Chan decided to ignore that for now and instead scramble on to get it all out before he could  think about if telling Hansol was really a good idea or not, “But it didn't go so well and um, I threw up all over his dick when I tried to deepthroat him,” 

 

Just like any other reasonable person who had just heard that from their best friend, Hansol threw his head back and started laughing. Soon, he was halfway on the floor and there was tears running down his face, fist hitting the mattress as he tried to breathe. 

 

“Hansol! It’s not funny!”

 

“That's literally the funniest thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life,” Hansol wheezed, choking around his words.

 

“Go and choke, you little bitch.”

 

“Not before you do, oh wait,” Hansol threw himself on the floor and continued to die. 

 

“Wow, I have such an amazing best friend.” 

 

“Dude,” Hansol said, looking up at him. “You don't deepthroat the first time you suck a dick,” 

 

“How was I supposed to know that?” Chan asked, throwing his plushie at Hansol and hiding his face into his pillow instead. “No one told me!” 

 

“You could have asked Soonyoung hyung for help,” Hansol said, once he had calmed down a little bit, though he was still occasionally letting out bursts of laughter and rolling around. 

 

“No, I couldn't. He’s experienced and I’m not and it would have been so embarrassing,” Chan blushed. 

 

“Then you could have asked me,” Hansol said.

 

“How many times a week do you suck dick to know enough to give me tips?” Chan asked. “You and Seungkwan have only been dating a few months, and you were a dateless virgin before that.” 

 

“Yeah, I didn't know what to do either my first time, but I did what you should have done and I asked Seungkwan and he led me through it,” Hansol said. “Also to answer your first question, at least five times a week.” 

 

“Okay, that was a rhetorical question and I did NOT need an answer,” Chan said. 

 

“What can I say? Seungkwan unlocked the inner size queen in me and he’s hung like a-”

 

“Enough.” 

 

Hansol laughed again, but it only took him a moment to calm down and finally get himself together enough to come sit back up on the bed with him. 

 

“Listen,” Hansol started,  patting his head. “Soonyoung hyung  is gonna be super chill about this just like he is with everything else,  you two are gonna talk it out, and everything’s gonna  be fine.” 

 

……. 

 

“You came to the right place, my dear little dongsaeng. I know everything about sucking some dick.” 

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

“Ummm, I don't hear you saying that when I’m giving you head though?” 

 

Minghao turned away and sipped on his water, deciding it was best not to respond again.  

 

“Jun hyung, I literally did not do anything except for put my food down, I asked you nothing,” Chan said. 

 

“I just wanna help you learn how not to blow chunks all over your boyfriend’s balls because I care about you.” 

 

Seokmin gagged and put down the meatball that was half way into his mouth. 

 

Deciding he wouldn't be replying to that, Chan turned to glare at Hansol who was trying to look as innocent as possible. “How do they all know?” He asked Hansol, gesturing to the whole rest of the table, which consisted of Seungkwan, Jun, Minghao, Mingyu, and Seokmin. Chan didn't even know why Jun was there, didn't he have class at this time? 

 

“Ummm, I thought they could help?”

 

“You told me to talk about it with Soonyoung, not with all of our friends!” 

 

“You’ve been avoiding him though,” Hansol said. “So I thought, maybe, they could give you some confidence?” 

 

“I have not been avoiding him!” Chan protested. 

 

“Chan, when you saw him walking up the street this morning you turned around, ran into a tree, and just kept on going.” Mingyu pointed out to him. “I thought he had done something actually bad and was gonna beat him up for you.”

 

Minghao snorted.

 

“Okay I was gonna have Wonwoo do it but whatever!” 

 

“You talked to him?” Chan said, flushing. “What did he say?”

 

“I don't know, I think you kinda hurt his feelings man, just running out on him like that,” Mingyu said.

 

Chan instantly felt guilty. “Really?”

 

“No, stupid. He’s worried that he did something to hurt you, so go talk to him before he sits around worrying some more,” Mingyu said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Who are you to  call anyone else stupid?” Minghao wondered. 

 

“Here’s your chance,” Seungkwan said, suddenly, while Seokmin stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth to make himself even louder. Which was not necessary, because Seokmin could out screech a banshee any time of the day. 

 

“HYUNG~ OVER HERE!” He sang, receiving glares from everyone else who was trying to enjoy their food in peace. Soonyoung locked eyes with Chan immediately and started walking towards the table. 

 

And Chan ran again, leaving his food behind for Mingyu to steal. 

 

He was halfway out of the building when a heaving Soonyoung finally caught up with him, grabbing him by the arm and making him stop. 

 

“Why do you keep on running from me?” Soonyoung asked, trying to catch his breath. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you the other night? Is your throat sore, does your stomach hurt, d-”

 

“You kept laughing at me,” Chan mumbled, looking at his feet. 

 

Soonyoung paused. “Oh. Baby, I’m sorry. I was just laughing at the situation, not at you. Plus, you just looked so cute when you got all flustered, I couldn't help myself.”

 

“It was so gross,” Chan said. 

 

“Extremely. Jihoon is making me buy us a new couch, but we can put a blanket down next time.” 

 

“Next time?” Chan repeated. “You would let me try it again?”

 

“If you want too,” Soonyoung said. “Of course, I would. Channie, everyone has an embarrassing sex story, you just got yours out of the way on the first go,” 

 

Chan was quiet for a moment, “Hyung,” He said, looking up at Soonyoung through his eyelashes. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you free for the rest of the day?” 

 

“I just got out of my dance class, so yeah,” Soonyoung said, looking a bit confused. 

 

“Do you wanna  go try again?” Chan asked, tracing Soonyoung’s collarbones with the tip of his finger, slowly gliding up further up to his neck. “Will you….talk me through it?”

 

Soonyoung swallowed. “Of course, baby.”

…….

 

“Hansol, guess what?”

 

“Jesus Christ, Chan, can you learn how to knock?” Seungkwan asked, startling so much that he stood up. 

 

It was Hansol’s turn to choke. 


End file.
